Découverte
by Linpheo
Summary: Inuyasha piégé dans l'époque de Kagomé et qui va à l'école? ...Je suis désolé, c'est ma première fic...Envoyez moi des reviews...Merci à l'avance! Bonne lecture! One shot...Amour, humour, surprise et plus! REmerci!


Inu-Yasha s'ennuyait. Kagomé était retourné dans son époque pour un test et n'était toujours pas rentrer. «Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait cette idiote, elle devrait être rentrer depuis longtemps.» L'hanyo s'impatientait de plus en plus de ce retard qui durait depuis deux jours. Bien évidemment il faisait de son mieux pour cacher son inquiétude auprès de la jeune fille à ses compagnons de voyage, mais tout de même…il s'inquiétait. «Je rentre dans une journée, c'est promis, avait-elle dit.»«Mon œil oui! avait répliquer le hanyo furieux qu'elle le quitte à nouveau.»Il préférait de loin la savoir avec lui d'après ce qu'il avait vu de son monde à Tokyo.«Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là maintenant, je me ferait moins de soucis.»

-Inu-Yasha, ça va? demanda Shippô, le petit démon-renard.

-Fiche moi la paix l'écureuil! grommela le jeune demi-démon avant de lui donner un coup sur la tête.

-Ouinnnn!!!!!!!! Inu-Yasha m'a fait mal!

-Tait toi t'a compris! hurla à nouveau l'inu-yasha, lui assenant un deuxième coup derrière la tête.

-C'est pas juste, je veux que Kagomé revienne! se plaignit le petit renardeau.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'Inu-Yasha réfléchissait a propos du retard de Kagomé.«Merde…mais pourquoi je m'inquiète autant, si elle disparaît de ma vie je n'aurai plus à subir ses ″Osuwari ″ à répétition, mais…d'un autre côté…»

-Inu-Yasha?

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Tu devrait peut-être aller voir ce que fait Kagomé dans son époque, non?

-Veux-tu bien me laisser tranquille avec ça, j'irai quand j'en aurai envi.

L'intonation de la voix de l'hanyo devenant un peu trop sec à son goût, Miroku lui décocha un coup avec son bâton derrière la tête.

-Calme-toi Inu-Yasha, ça ne sert à rien de passer ta frustration du à ton inquiétude pour Kagomé sur…

Miroku fut interrompu par un coup de poing dans le visage de la part du demi-démon.

-Fiche moi la paix! Je vais prendre l'air!

-Tu va voir Kagomé, avoue!

Le hanyo était déjà parti et ne prit pas la peine, cette fois, de venir se vanger sur le moine.«Tu va voir ce que tu va voir quand je vais revenir.»se dit l'inu-yahsa à lui-même.

De son côté, Kagomé ne cessait de s'acharner sur ses devoir de maths.«Ouf, je ne pensait jamais pouvoir rattraper les deux dernières semaine en une seule soirée…n'empêche que je me suis bien débrouiller cette fois, avec les note de Hojo et puis, l'aide que m'on fourni mes copines ce midi m'a été d'un grand secours…tiens, je me demande ce que peuvent faire Inu-Yasha et les autres en ce moment…j'espère qu'il n'ont pas besoin de mon aide, avec cet examen demain, je ne peux pas aller les rejoindre avant deux jours…c'est dommage! Bon, il n'ont qu'à se débrouiller deux jours de plus.»

-Kagomé, le repas est prêt!

-J'arrive!

«Bon, je dîne et je me remet au travail immédiatement!»

-Hmmm!!!! ça a l'air délicieux, merci maman! Bonne appétit!

-Merci!!!!! répondirent les autres tous en cœur.

Plusieurs heures après le repas du soir, la jeune fille était penché sur ses devoirs, quand elle ressentit une vague de froid suivit de la sensation qu'un fragment de la perle de Shikon n'était pas loin.«Quoi? Un morceau de la perle?Ici…dans cette époque, mais…où?» Et puis, tout à coup, plus rien, le vide, plus aucune sensation.«C'est étrange tout ça, je devrait peut-être en parler à…»

-Inu-Yasha?!

-T'était pas censer revenir il y a deux jours?

La surprise avait fait tombé Kagomé en bas de sa chaise, elle prit donc le temps de se relever avant de répondre :

-Oui, mais ma prof était absente, l'examen a donc été reporter à demain.

-T'aurais au moins pus venir nous avertir, nous étions mort d'inquiétude!lui hurla le hanyo sans se rendre compte que le frère de Kagomé se tenait sur le seuil de la porte.

-Dites vous ne pourriez pas faire moins de bruit, y en a qui essaie de dormir à côté?

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent avent de dire «oui» à l'unisson, ce qui les fit rougir.

-Merci, dit Sôta avent de quitter la pièce en lancant un ″bon soir Inu-Yasha″ presque imperceptible, sauf pour le hanyo.

-Ouais, toi aussi! s'exclama celui-ci rapidement en allant fermé la porte.

-Bon, où est-ce qu'on en était?

-Tu venait de dire que tu t'était inquiéter pour moi, déclara la jeune fille au demi-démon qui venait de s'installer sur le lit de celle-ci.

-Hein?! fit le hanyo en rougissant. Ce…ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit?!

Kagomé eut une vague de rire à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

-Oui, tu as dit exactement «NOUS étions», ce qui veut dire que tu t'ai inclus toi même dans cette histoire.

-Mais je…, commenca le hanyo avant de se taire, remarquant que Kagomé était retourné dans ses devoirs. Hé oh! Tu m'écoute?

-Non, répondit simplement la jeune étudiante au bout d'une minute de silence complet.

-Haha! si tu répond c'est que tu m'a écouté!

La miko se retourna lentement et déclara le plus calmement possible :

-Tu pourrais pas te taire un peu, j'essaie de travailler en ce moment.

-Non! s'exclama le hanyo fièrement avant de remarquer l'air de Kagomé. Non. Je t'en pris, attend! Non!

-Osuwari!

-Ah!

La jeune fille se réinstalla à son bureau avant de déclarer d'un ton satisfait :

-Ah! Enfin, un peu de calme!

-Tu parle, tu me fait…

-Attention, fit la jeune fille en le regardant d'un ton menacant.

Inu-yasha, voyant le visage de Kagomé se tut aussitôt, de peur de recevoir un autre ″Osuwari″.

-…

-Bien, au travail maintenant. Et toi tache de ne pas faire trop de bruit!

-Ouais, ouais!

Vers les dix heures du soir, Kagomé se retourna et dit au jeune hanyo derrière elle :

-J'ai fini, qu'a tu envi de faire?

-Bouger! Tu viens…

L'inu-yasha se leva d'un bond, pris l'adolescente par le bras et la traina par la fenêtre d'où il sauta.

-Alors, où veux-tu aller?

Kagomé lui donna un coup sur la tete.

-Idiot! Si on nous vois ça va aller mal pour toi!

-Aïe! Il ne t'arrive jamais de vouloir t'amuser un peu?

-Pas de cette façon, c'est dangereux!

-T'occupe, je suis la et puis avec ma vitesse, personne ne peux nous voir.

Et les deux adolescents continuèrent leur balade.

-Maman?

-Oui ma chérie, que se passe-t-il?

-Je retourne à l'air Sengoku, peux-tu me préparer un petit encas?

La mère de la jeune fille la regardant avec une expression voulant dire :«Pas encore» mais elle se ressaisit et lui dit :

-D'accord.

Arriver au puit, Kagomé se risqua à poser une question à Inu-Yasha :

-Euh…Inu-Yasha…tu…tu semble fatiguer, ça va?

-Ouais, n'oubli pas que dans trois jours c'est la nouvelle lune.

La jeune fille se souvint de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu sous sa forme humaine.«Comme il est beau, en humain, sous le clair de lune. Dommage que je ne puisse aussi le voir comme ça en plein jour.» Ce souvenir la fit légèrement frémir, ce que le jeune garcon concerner par ce frisson ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Ça va Kagomé?

-Euh…oui, oui! Tu disais?

-Je disais que si nous ne nous dépêchions pas, je risque de devoir me battre en humain.

-En effet, allons-y!

Les deux coéquipier sautèrent dans le puits.

-Bon en route pour chez Kaede! Hein? Inu-Yasha? Tu es là?

La jeune miko regarda partout autour d'elle, mais ne le vit nulle part.«Où peut-il bien être celui-là? Nous avons pourtant bien passer le puit ensemble. Il devrait être là avec moi, mais non. Pourquoi?»Elle sorti donc du puit et retraversa le portail temporel.

Une fois de l'autre côté, la jeune fille sorti du puit et se retrouva nez à nez avec le hanyo furieux.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu as?

-C'est à toi de me le dire!

-À moi, mais c'est toi qui ne m'a pas suivi dans le puit!?

Le jeune demi-démon la regarda d'un air ahuri.

-Moi, mais je T'AI SUIVI dans le puit.

-Mais non puisque…

-Ah tait toi deux minute, je me concentre!

Un silence pris place pendant que nos deux jeune gens réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer. Ni un ni l'autre ne comprenais ce problème. Inu-Yasha pris tout de même la parole au bout d'un certain temps :

-J'ai une idée!

-Ah oui? Tiens ça c'est nouveau!

-Tait toi et écoute espèce d'idote! Voilà, retourne par le puit dans mon époque et va voir Kaede. Pendant ce temp, je vais tenter de retraverser le puit!

-Non pas question!

Le hanyo en resta bouche-bé.

-Coment ça ″pas question″, sí tu va y aller!

-Oh que non!

-Moi je te dit que sí!Et le demi-youkaï poussa la jeune étudiante dans le puit.

-Quel idiot celui-la! s'exclama la jeune fille en se rendant au village de la vieille pretresse Kaede.

La jeune fille ressenti soudain comme une vague de froid et la perle, comme quelques heures plus tot.« Encore, se dit-elle, c'est plutot inquiétant!»

-La perle, tu dis!?Je ne crois pas que ce soit de bonne augure.

-Il y a aussi le fait qu'Inu-Yasha ne peut plus passer à travers le puit pour revenir dans votre époque.

-Quoi?! Ça c'est en effet très inquiétant.

-Je sais, déclara la jeune apprenti miko, d'un ton rempli de tristesse pour le hanyo qui attendait son retour, hors de son époque, dans un monde qui lui est totalement inconnu.

La petite sœur de kikyo regarda la réincarnation de celle-ci et remarqua que cette dernière versait quelque larmes pour ce petit demi-youkaï sans défense.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour lui Kagomé, il s'en sortira très bien avec ton aide et cela ne durera que quelque jours tout au plus.

-Merci, pretresse Kaede.

Celle-ci se retourna et lui délara d'un ton assez convaincant :

-Tu devrait aller le rejoindre avant qu'il ne fasse des betise dans ton monde. Reviens dans une semaine, je vais tenter de trouver une solution d'ici là.

-D'accord, dit la jeune fille avant de sortir de la demeure en bois de la vieille dame, merci encore!

Lorsqu'elle atterrrit de l'autre cote du puit, Kagomé se retrouva nez à nez avec nul autre que le pauvre garcon à qui elle devait annoncer une nouvelle plutot terrible pour lui.

-Kyaaaaaa!!!!!!!!

-Hein? Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien idiot, tu m'a fait peur c'est tout!

Le jeune garcon aux yeux couleur doré l'attrapa par la main et sorti d'un bond hors du puit.

-Alors, raconte!

-Raconter quoi?

-Duh!, ce que la vieille t'a raconter.

-Ah, ça! déclara la jeune fille de 15 ans à l'inu-yasha d'un ton triste et, en meme temps, rempli d'une sorte de peur et d'angoisse que le demi-youkaï ne manqua ma de flairer.

-C'est si grave? se hasarda le jeune homme de plus en plus inquiet.

-Oui…et non.

-Oui ou non? Faudrait savoir!

La jeune adolescante releva les yeux et les posa sur le visage inquiet de ce demi-démon qu'elle aimait tant, avant de lui déclarer :

-Tu…tu es prisonnier du futur.

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte?

La miko le regarda d'un air désespérer.

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Alors…c'est ça que la vieille t'a raconter?!

-Oui… et non.

-Mais alors dit le! Ne me fait plus attendre!

-Elle a aussi dit de revenir la voir dans une semaine, le temps qu'elle trouve le moyen de te faire retourner dans ton époque.

-C'est tout?! Je m'attendait à pire!

-Idiot, c'est ça le pire! Si dans une semaine elle n'a pas trouver et que tu ne peut toujours pas rentrer dans ton époque, tu seras peut-être prisonnier de la mienne pour longtemps, voir meme pour toujours!

Le jeune homme regarda la jeune fille, les yeux rempli de frayeur à l'idee de rester dans cette époque pour toujours. La jeune humaine frissona et déclara d'un ton encourageant :

-Vient, nous allons tenter de trouver un moyen nous aussi. Brrrrrrrr…

La jeune fille ne sentait plus ses pied et grelottait de froid, sous la pluie qui tombait à sceaux, sur le temple où elle habitait.

-Hein?

-Ça te tiendra au chaud. déclara le jeune homme pour justifier le fait qu'il ait retirer son haut de kimono pour le mettre sur les épaule de la fille qui ne cessait de tenter de le réconforter.

-Merci, rentrons. Tu veux bien?

-…oui.

De retour dans sa chambre, Kagomé se changea pour des vetement secs et courru chercher un manteau et un parapluie dans le garde-robe avant de hurler :

-Inu-Yasha?

-Quoi? demanda celui-ci, passant la tete hors du salon.

-Viens nous avons des course à faire pous le diner.

-Pourquoi moi?

La jeune fille pris le bras du hanyo et lui dit :

-Viens, c'est tout.

-J'en ai pas envi, répondit froidement ce dernier, dégageans son bras de l'étreinte de la main de Kagomé.

-Osuwari!

-Ah! Pourquoi t'a fait…hein?

Kagomé s'approchais de lui avec un étrange object dans les mains :une sorte de corde avec une sorte de crochet au bout.

-C'est quoi ce truc? Hein?

La jeune fille venait d'attacher la laisse au colier magique du jeune garcon avant de lui déclarer :

-Maintenant tu n'a pas le choix! dit-elle en tirant sur la laisse.

-Aïe! Cesse de me traiter comme un chien! Comment on enlève ce truc?

-Ça tu le saura lorsque nous seront de retour à la maison.

-Pas question! Retire le moi!

La jeune miko le regarda d'un regard rempli de malice.

-À une seule condition, c'est que tu me promette de…

Deux heures plus tard, il atterrirent sur le rebord de la fenetre de la jeune pretresse.

-Bon tu m'attend ici! Tu as compris? et elle descendit porter à sa mère les course qu'elle venait d'aller faire en compagnie d'Inu-Yasha.

-Ouais, ouais. bougonna le demi-démon avant de s'installer sur le lit de l'adolescente qui sortait déjà de la chambre.«Elle m'énerve cette idiote! Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis rester coincer dans cette époque, ça n'aurait pas pu etre le contraire?!»

Quelque minute plus tard,la jeune fille entra dans sa chambre avec des biscuit sur un plateau.

-Tu as faim? demanda-t-elle, connaisant déjà la réponse.

-…

-Tu peux bouder tant que tu veux, ça n'y changeras rien.

-…

La jeune fille sorti de la chambre, décourager. Elle pouvait comprendre le désarois de son compagnon, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser marcher sur les pied dans sa propre maison.«Quel effronter, pensa-t-elle.»

-Quoi? Tu veux que je porte ces trucs si je sors de cette maison?! Plutot mourir! De toute façon, je n'en avait pas l'intention. Même quand je te l'ai promis. Je préfère rester et tenter de trouver une solution à notre problème. En plus, ma vitesse me permet de rester camoufler aux yeux des humains…

-Rit toujours, mais si sa continu, je t'emmènerai à l'école pour te surveiller.

Le jeune demi-démon sembla réfléchir quelque instant avant de répondre :

-D'accord allons-y!

-″Allons-y″ mais où veux tu aller?

-À l'é-co-e, c'est ça? Alors, allons-y!

-Tu n'est pas serieux, je ne peut pas t'emmener, mes amies vont te voir et Hojo et…

-Hojo? Qui est-ce?

-C'est…euh…c'est une longue histoire. Bon, à plus tard!

Elle parti en courant, étant en retard à cause des question stupides du hanyo.

-Attend, explique!

Trop tard, elle était déjà rendu à l'arret de bus.

-Salut Kagomé, ça va mieux?

-Hein? Euh…oui, merci.

-Alors, tu veux venir au cinéma avec moi demain soir?

-Eh bien…je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, mais euh…oui.

-Wah!!!! Super, alors, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai cours de maths, à plus!

«Oh non! Inu-Yasha va etre furieux!»

-Hojo, attend…je…

«Bon et puis zut, je n'ai plus trop le choix. Je n'aurai qu'a éviter le sujet avec Inu-Yasha. Il n'a pas à surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes.»

Dans un arbre, le jeune hanyo avait tout entendu la conversation et était bien décider à ne pas la laisser faire.

-Kyaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! Qu'est-ce que tu fait habiller comme ça?

Le jeune homme debout devant elle n'avait plus rien, d'après ses habit du moins, d'une sorte de monstre.

-J'avais envit de sortir avec toi pour me balader et d'aller explorer les environs pour retrouver le morceau de la perle que tu a ressentie. Pourquoi, tu avait autre chose de prévu?

-Moi…euh…non, pourquoi tu dit ça?

-Et bien c'est peut-être à cause de la façon dont tu est habiller et que tu a mit du parfum…au lilas!

-Quoi…euh…tu…tu te trompe, je …

-Tant mieux alors vient qu'on aille inspecter la ville.

«Merde, se retint de dire la jeune miko, comment lui faire comprendre que, en effet, elle avait un rendez-vous.»

-Inu-Yasha…attend…

-Quoi, tu disais?

-Je …j'ai…j'ai un rendez-vous avec…avec…

-Avec moi! s'exclama une voix derrière eux.

-Kyaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Hojo, tu m'a fait peur.

-Désolé, on y va? On va etre en retard pour la représentation.

-Oui…euh…attend.

La jeune apprenti pretresse se retourna vers l'inu-yasha et lui déclara en l'entrainant dans le salon :

-Reste ici, ne vient surtout pas mettre tes griffes là où il ne faut pas. Tu as bien compris? Hé oh! Tu m'écoute?

Le jeune hanyo se tenait deja sur le bord de la porte avec Hojo, en train de discuter.

-Allons-y Kagomé, ton ami vient de me proposer de vous acompagner!

-Mon ami, mais je…«Inu-Yasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pensa-t-elle frustrer.»

-Dépêche toi, on va etre en retard au cinéma! lui hurla Hojo, déjà en pleine conversation avec Inu-Yasha.

Sur le chemin qui menait au cinéma, Inu-Yasha se raprocha de Kagomé et lui demanda discrètement :

-C'est quoi un cinéma?

-Tsssss… fut la seul réponse de celle-ci, avant d'aller rejoindre Hojo et de commencer une conversation.

Cependant, tout au long du trajet, Kagomé ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le demi-youkaï qui les devancait deja de quelque pas. «Comme il est migon habiller comme ça. Ça le change de cet affreux kimono rouge toujours tacher de sang. Ça lui va bien ce chandaille rouge avec ces jeans noirs et sa casquette qu'il porte toujours dans cette époque, lorsqu'il sors de la maison.»

-Kagomé?

-Hein? Euh…oui?

-Je te demandait quel film tu voulais aller voir.

-Oh…euh…choisit toi, si tu veux?!

-D'accord alorscelui-la, déclara Hojo, pointant une affiche où un monstre attaquait une jeune fille de 16 ans.

-Allons-y, alors! s'exclama Inu-Yasha en prenant le bras de Kagomé et l'emmenant à l'écart pour lui parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? demanda celle-ci une fois éloingner du champ d'écoute de Hojo.

-Ce qui me prend, mais tu as vu, il y as des démons à l'intérieur.

-Oui, c'est un film, ce n'est pas vrai.

Le jeune hanyo paru perplexe avant d'ajouter :

-Je rentre! À plus!

Et il partit en courant, vitesse éclair de démon.«Quel idiot! J'espère que personne ne nous a vu!»

-Kagomé, où il est ton ami?

Cette dernière tanta de trouver une réponse valable.

-Euh…il…il avait oublier de faire queque chose. Il va revenir un peu plus…

Elle s'arrêta net.«Un morceau de la perle! Pas maintenant!»

-Kagomé, ça va?

-Euh…oui…je dois rentrer, je …à plus tard.

Quelque mètre plus loin, dans une ruelle, on entendait une jeune fille hurler devant une jeune homme aux oreilles de chien. Kagomé, ne pu s'empêcher d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

-Inu-Yasha! s'exclama-t-elle voyant le hanyo tenter de rassurer une jeune fille appeurer. Osuwari!

-Ah!

La jeune miko s'approcha de la jeune demoiselle de 15 ans et lui déclara le plus gentilment du monde :

-N'ait pas peur, il est déguiser, c'est tout.

La jeune fille, terrifier, partit en courant sur la grande rue.

-Tsssssss… toutes les même, faibles et peureuses.

-Inu-Yasha! Je croyait que tu avait dit que tu retournait chez moi?!

Le jeune homme la regarda froidement.

-Je serait déjà rentrer si, comme toi je supose, je n'avais pas senti un problème.

-Comment as-tu…

-Je t'ai vu n'oubli pas.

Elle se retourna vers la rue.

-Bon et dans quelle direction faut-il allez, selon toi?

-Aucune idée, je ne sent plus rien. Et toi, tu ressent encore la perle?

La jeune fille venait en effet de se rendre compte que, elle non plus, ne ressentait plus rien.

-Non, déclara-t-elle après une minute de concentration. Rentrons! Tu veux bien Inu-Yasha?

-Non! Allons plutôt voir là où "elle" a disparut.

-"Elle"? C'est quoi ce "elle"?

-Au cas où on nous entendrait, allez viens!

Kagomé sauta sur le dos de l'inu-yasha et il partirent vers l'endroit où "elle" avait disparut, laissant à l'entrer de la ruelle, le jeune Hojo, ahuri par les propos digne d'un fou, qui avait été prononcer par la jeune fille qu'il aimait.«Est-ce qu'elle est folle? Trainer avec un tip pareil, qui se pense plus fort que les autres», se demanda-t-il en rentrant chez-lui. Heureusement, il n'avait rien vu de la scène où ils partaient .

Après une fouille, la plus minutieuse possible avec tout ce monde aux alentours, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez Kagomé.

-Dommage que nous n'ayons rien trouver, n'est-ce pas Inu-Yasha?

-Ouais! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-On rentre, j'ai une faim de loup!

-Une quoi?

La jeune fille oubliait totalement que je jeune homme ne connaissait rien des proverbes et expressions de son époque.

-Une faim de loup, ça veux dire que j'ai "extrèmement" faim, c'est tout. Allez on rentre!

-Maman?! Tu veux bien nous préparer à déjeuner s'il te…plaît.

La jeune fille en resta bouche-bé. Hojo, apparemment très inquiet, était venu jusque chez elle pour voir comment elle allait.

-Salut, commenca-t-il par déclarer.

-Euh…une minute,je reviens.

Elle empoigna du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait le pauvre hanyo qui passait son temps à se cacher dans la chambre de Kagomé.

-Tu reste ici, lui annonca-t-elle en fermant la porte de la chambre en question.

«Elle croit que je vais rester sagement ici? Elle se met le doigt dans l'œil!»

Le jeune homme sorti donc par la fenêtre de la pièce et se rendit au puit.

De retour au salon, Kagomé ne put s'empêcher de posé une question à Hojo.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait là?

-Comme tu semblait encore mal en point, j'ai voulu m'assurer que tout allait bien et que tu était bien rentrer.

-Ah! Euh…merci.

-Je vois que je n'avait pas à trop m'inquiéter. Tu semble bien t'entendre avec "ce" garcon.

Kagomé commencait à suer de toute pores.

-Eh bien…c'est juste un ami, rien de plus. Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Et euh…

La jeune miko savait très bien que pour elle ce jeune demi-youkaï valait bien plus que ça.

-Bon, je vais y aller, j'ai des lecons et des devoirs à faire. À plus!

-Hojo, attend!

Mais le jeune lycéen courait déjà dans la rue.«Et voilà, je le savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose qu'Inu-Yasha soit prisonier de mon époque.» Elle courut dans sa chambre pour sonnez les cloche de ce pauvre garcon, mais il avait disparut.«Où est-ce qu'il est encore celui-la?…Je sais! Au puit!» Elle courut donc au puit.

Il était bien là. Ses longs cheveux argentés flottant au vent et son épée, le Tessaïga, sur son flanc gauche. Pourtant, il semblait triste et la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de perdre sa fureur contre cet adorable demi-chien sans défense.

-Inu…Inu-Yasha, je…

Le jeune homme ne sembla pas l'entendre.

-Inu-Yasha?

Cette fois, il l'avait entendu, mais ne se retourna pas. Il prononca néanmoins quelque mots.

-Kagomé, je…je m'excuse…

-Hein?

La surprise fut complète. Lui, le fier demi-démon, venait de s'excuser. De plus en plus étrange tout ça.

-De…de quoi?

-De t'avoir fait perdre patience et de te faire perdre tes amis.

-De quoi tu parle? Tu veux dire Hojo? Ce n'est pas mon ami le plus proche. C'est juste un copain de classe qui me court apès depuis un bout de temps, c'est tout.

Le hanyo lui fit face avant de continuer :

-Juste un ami…c'est…c'est tout?

-Oui. Pourquoi?

Le jeune homme figea. «Comment lui répondre, je suis nul quand il faut remonter le moral d'une fille.»

-Je…pour rien. Juste pour savoir.

-Ah! fit Kagomé déçu par cette réponse. Tu…tu veux venir manger quelque chose?

-…

Sans attendre, la jeune prêtresse le pris par la main et le traina dans la maison où il mangèrent un bon repas, avant de monter dans la chambre de l'étudiante, pour discuter de ce qui se passait, depuis maintenent une journée et demi.

-Tu crois que je suis coincé ici pour longtemps?

La jeune fille de 15 ans sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes puis déclara :

-Je n'en sait rien, peut-etre une semaine, deux semaine, un mois, un ans, qui sait?

-J'espère que c'est pas pour toujours. Je ne voudrait pas devoir t'endurer à longeur d'années jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-Osuwari!

-Ah!

-Bien fait pour toi! Ça t'apprendra à m'insulter! Sache que si tu est coincé ici pour toujours, tu devra me respecter car ton colier marchera toujours.

-…

«Bon! Les lecons maintenant!»

Elle s'assied à son bureau et se mit à réviser.

Le lendamain matin, à l'aurore, Inu-Yasha se réveilla dans le lit de Kagomé, sous les couvertures, mais ne vit celle-ci nulle part.«Où est-ce qu'elle est, se demanda-t-il.» Il sorti du lit et de la chambre et se rendit au salon où il la trouva endormit sur le divan.«Comme elle est belle quand elle dort! Elle lui ressemble tellement que c'en est troublant! C'est pour cette raison que la première fois je l'ai prise pour ″elle″. Comment lui dire que maintenant cela ne me dérange plus et que c'est elle que je…» Elle avait remuer et avait agripper les cheveux du jeune homme.«Merde! pensa ce dernier.» Il fit glisser discrètement ses cheveux dans la main de la jeune fille endormie et remonta rapidement dans la chambre pour se remettre au lit, quand il eut un présentiment.«Merde! Tout va de travers ce matin! Je dois trouver d'où ca viens.» Ceci penser, il se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et sorti en suivant son instinct, sans attendre une seule seconde.

Au même moment, dans le salon, Kagomé se réveillait, sentant la présence de la perle de Shikon.

-Bye maman!

-Bonne journée Kagomé!

-Toi aussi!

«Ah! Une autre journée qui commence! Je me demande ce qui pouvait bien se passer quand j'ai ressenti la perle ce matin. C'était plutôt étrange, comme la dernière fois, je l'ai senti et puis plus rien en moins de quelque seconde. Je devrait peut-être le dire à Kaede quand j'y retournerai dans 5 jours. Inu-Yasha aussi a ressenti quelque chose. Au fait, où il est celui-la? D'habitude, il me réveille vers les 4 heures du matin, quand le soleil se lève, pour m'énerver, mais ce matin, rien. Même pas un «Tu dors encore, pffffff… les humain toujours en train de dormir.» Rien du tout! Il a sûrement du flairer un truc, mais…il m'aurait réveiller pour que je l'aide à trouver…»

-Kagomé! Bonjour!

-Salut, ça va?

-C'est plutot à moi de te le demander.

La jeune fille devait admètre que toute ses excursions dans l'air Sengoku n'était connu que par ses parents, alors son grand-père racontait à ses amies qu'elle était malade.

-Comment ça?

-Hojo nous a parler du gars qui t'énerve tout le temps et de…Hé! Salut Hojo!

Le jeune lycéen ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et entraina Kagomé dans un endroit un peu plus discret.

-Il faut qu'on parle!

-Qu'on parle? De quoi?

-De "ce" gars.

Kagomé sembla retenir son souffle.

-Quel gars? lui répondit-elle.

Elle savait pourtant très bien de qui il parlait, avant même qu'il ne lui réponde.

-De ce gars, l'autre jour, le cinéma, celui avec la casquette.

-Ah! Tu veux parler de…euh…ah…oui…je vois.

-Comment il s'appelle déjà? Inu-Yasha, c'est ça?

Kagomé sursauta.«Je ne lui ai jamais dit son nom.»

-Comment tu connaît son nom?

Cette fois il n'avait plus le choix, il devait lui raconter qu'il avait entendu leur conversation bisard sur "elle" qui avait disparut.

-Euh…Kagomé, je…je vous ai entandu discuter l'autre jour dans…la ruelle.

-Quoi? Tu nous a espionner?

-Non! Je…je m'inquiétait de te voir t'enfuir alors je…je t'ai suivit pour savoir si tu allait vraiment si mal que ça et… j'ai surprit votre conversation. Je…je suis désolé.

Kagomé ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui fournir des explication et à le mettre en danger, aussi bonne soit la raison qui l'avait pousser à la suivre en cachette.

-Je…je m'excuse Hojo.

-Tu…tu t'excuse, mais de quoi?

-De te cacher ce que…ce que je fait.

Cette fois la peur s'empara du jeune homme.

-De quoi tu parle?

-Je…je dois y aller!

Elle vint pour s'en aller mais une main se referma sur son bras.

-Attend! lui hurla le jeune homme.

-Lache moi, les cours vont commencer!

Le jeune homme remarqua le visage de la fille qu'il aimait tant et la laissa tombé pour courir vers l'école. Elle resta là à se poser des questions.«Pourquoi agit-il comme ça? Ce n'est pas lui.» Après quelques minutes, elle se releva et se rendit à son cours.

Du haut de son arbre, Inu-Yasha n'avait encore une fois rien perdu de leur conversation et était bien décider à punir celui qui avait fait de la peine à celle qu'il aimait.«Il va le payer cher, je vais lui flanquer une de ces trouille qu'il n'oubliera pas de si tot.» se disait-il en lui-meme. Sa seule crainte lorsqu'il pensa ces mots fut que Kagomé soit frustrer contre lui.

Une journée entière s'était passer après la discussion mouvementer avec Hojo et elle s'en voulait encore de ne lui avoir rien dit. Après tout, il méritait de savoir qu'elle était en sécuriter où qu'elle aille, avec Inu-Yasha qui la surveillait constament.«Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas un danger pour moi, mais bien une protection? Comment lui avouer qu'Inu-Yasha ne fait que me protéger des monstre de l'air Sengoku à la recherche de la perle de Shikon? Comment lui avouer toutes ces choses sans qu'il ne me croit folle? Lui, ne peut pas me suivre pour en avoir la preuve et Inu-Yasha ne le voudrait sûrement pas. De toute façon, Hojo serait mort de peur dès sa première rencontre avec ce passer rempli de démon.»

-Hé!

-Hein? Ah, c'est toi! Qu'est-ce que tu veux? dit-elle à Inu-Yasha qui portait sa casquette habituelle de sorti en ville.

Celui-ci la regarda avec un air attrister.

-Quoi?

-Je…je suis encore coincé ici. Je ne peut pas retraverser le puit.

Kagomé était exaspérer.

-Encore! Tu n'en a pas assez de toujours rater ton coup? Patienter une semaine c'est trop te demander? Il ne reste que 4 jours. Détend toi, profite en, il n'y a pas de démon ici, alors repose-toi.

-Que je me repose? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le morceau de la perle que tu as ressenti ne présage rien de bon.

-Je sais. Et alors? Tu crois que ca me fait peur? Arrête, j'ai vu pire que ça dans ton époque. À commencer par ton frère qui n'est pas de tout repos.

-Laisse Sesshômaru là où il est, c'est à dire 500…

-Pourquoi tu t'arrê…kyaaaaa!!!!!!! Hojo, tu…tu m'a fait peur!

Le jeune hanyo la regarda d'un air amuser.

-Tsssss… si ça ne te prend que ça pour avoir peur, ce n'est pas la peine de…hé,oh!

La jeune fille ne l'écoutait plus et le poussait déjà vers la porte en lui disant :

-Va voir si je suis en bas.

-Hein?

Clak! Elle venait de lui fermer la porte au nez.«J'espère qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de tout lui dire.»

-Je…Toi d'abord…dirent en meme temps les deux adolescant après la sorti bruyante du demi-démon de la pièce.

-Va y Kagomé.

-Très bien…euh…je suis désolé.

Il parut perplexe.

-Désolé, mais de quoi?

-De te mentir.

-Me mentir, mais que…qu'est-ce que tu raconte?

La jeune fille éclata en sanglot.

-Kagomé…que…arrête, ça n'en vaut pas la peine de pleurer pour ça.

-Si…justement, il…il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

C'en était trop pour le hanyo derrière la porte et il enfonca celle-ci. Hojo en resta surpris, mais Kagomé en ressorti frustrer.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Ca va pas la tete? Os…

L'inu-yasha lui fonca dessus et lui placa la main sur la bouche rapidement avant qu'elle ne fasse une beptise.«Chut!» pensa-t-il. Elle le laissa faire, heureuse d'être dans ses bras. Inu-Yasha pris le bras de Hojo avec force, ce qui surpris celui-ci :«C'est vrai qu'il est plus fort que tout ceux que je connaissent, mais de là à brutaliser ″ma″ Kagomé comme ça, il va le payer cher.» Il tenta de se dégager mais n'y parvint qu'une fois sorti de la chambre de Kagomé.

-Lâche-moi, hurla-t-il. Comment ose tu la toucher comme ça?

Malheureusement, ce fut une porte qui lui répondit, une porte recu sur le nez.«Bon sang, comment la mère de Kagomé peut le laisser s'approcher de sa fille?» Il resta quelque minute sur le pas de la porte pour écouter ce qu'il allait dire, mais il ne compris que le même charabia que la dernière fois à propos d'une perle et d'un puit. «Bon sang, elle est folle! Parler à un tip pareil! Ça m'étonne qu'elle ne fasse pas parti d'une secte ou quelque chose comme ça!»

Il sorti de la maison en courant avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublier de laisser la lettre qu'il avait écrite à Kagomé dans la chambre de celle-ci. Il remonta les escalier pointer par la mère de la jeune fille. «Il sont encore dans la chambre, avait dit celle-ci.» Il frappa à la porte, mais aucune réponse. Il ouvrit, mais plus personne, envolé.«Mais où est-elle passer avec ce ″démon″?» Il ne croyait pas si bien dire en parlant de démon.

-Alors, tu la sent? demanda le hanyo à sa passagère.

Celle-ci se concentra quelque minutes avant de répondre :

-Non, plus maintenant! lui hura-t-elle dans les oreilles.

-Pas si fort! grogna-t-il, furieux de se faire aboyer dans ses oreille de chien cacher sous une casquette.

Tous deux n'avait pris que le stricte nécéssaire avant de partir. Kagomé avait ressenti la perle et ils était parti en vitesse avec pour seul matériel; l'arc de la miko et la casquette d'Inu-Yasha. Maintenant, en plein ciel de Tokyo, tous deux se posait la meme question; «où est la perle?».

-Par là, hurla tout à coup Kagomé, faisant sursauter le demi-youkaï lui servant de transport.

-Ah! Pas si fort! Combient de fois devrai-je te le répéter? Mes oreilles sont plus sensible que les tienne! Tu n'a pas à me crier après malgré la casquette! Je t'entend comme si tu m'entendait te parler normalement!

-Pardon.

Le jeune homme parut soulager.«Elle a compris, cette fois…je crois.»

Les cheveux de celui qu'elle aimait volait au vent et lui arrivait dans le visage. Leur couleur argenté les faisait reluire à la lumière de la lune.«La lune! pensa-t-elle. Demain, elle disparaîtra avec les pouvoir d'Inu-Yasha. J'espère que d'ici là, nous aurons retrouver le moyen de retourner ensemble dans l'air Sengoku!»

-Par où déjà? l'interrompit le jeune hanyo.

-Vers la gauche! lui indiqua la prêtresse.

-D'accord! acquiessa le jeune homme aux oreilles de chien.

Cela faisait plus de trois heures que la jeune miko et le jeune hanyo voyageait dans le ciel éclairer seulement par la lueur d'un quart de lune et nos deux amoureux secret ne pouvait s'empêcher à tout moment de regarder l'autre discrètement.«Comment faire? Je ne veux pas oublier Kikyo, mais je ne peux me résoudre à perdre Kagomé, non plus. J'ai promis de rendre à Kikyo la vie paisible du paradis. Comment lui faire comprendre sans la blessé? C'est infesable! Il vaut mieux ne rien lui dire. Mais si je suis coincé ici pour longtemps, vaut mieux lui avouer. C'est décider! Si à la prochaine nouvelle lune je ne peut toujours pas rentrer dans mon époque, je lui avouerai!» «Comment lui avouer que je l'aime? Il aime encore Kikyo et je le ressent quand je le vois, mais je voudrait le serrer contre moi, qu'il me dise qu'il me protégeras toujours et que malgré sa mission envers Kikyo…je l'aime. Comment lui faire comprendre que ça m'est bien égale et que je me fiche de la relation qu'il entretien avec Kikyo et que si il voudrait simplement me protéger, je serait heureuse? Que je pourrait m'en contenter rien que pour son bonheur à lui. Comment?»

-Là, hurla-t-elle, sortant de ses pensé, je le sent!

-À quelle distance? lui demanda-t-il après avoir jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction qu'elle pointait.

-Je n'sais pas peut-être un kilomètre ou deux, ça se déplace tout le temps.

-Quoi! Et comment je fais pour le savoir moi? Je ne suis pas un…laisse tombé!

-Un quoi? demanda-t-elle plus ou moins sure de vouloir une réponse.

Le hanyo se mit à réfléchir pour tenter de trouver une réponse qui empêcherais la jeune fille de se fâcher après lui.

-Et bien…euh…un…un détecteur de perle.

-Quoi?! se frustra la jeune miko.

-Désolé, s'empressa de s'excuser le hanyo.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux. Réfléchissant au dernier événement survenus depuis quelques jours, se demandant toujours comment rentrer dans son époque.

-Eh! Oh! Tu m'écoute? demanda-t-elle de plus en plus exténuer.

-On rentre! répondit le hanyo.

Une journée entière était passer et Inu-Yasha semblait ailleurs, dans un autre endroit, une autre époque. «Il semble si triste, se disait Kagomé, pourtantce n'est pas dans ses habitude de montrer ses émotions à tout le monde aussinormalement!?Comment lui remonter le morale sans qu'il ne se frustre comme lorsque je lui dit "Osuwari!". Cette fois, ce n'est pas le moment de lui rappeler ses problèmes et les miens par la même occasion!»

Ce matin là, comme pour le confirmer, Inu-Yasha avait encore disparu de la maison, partit, sans doute, au puit pour vérifier, encore une fois, que rien n'avait changer.

La nouvelle lune avait lieu ce soir là et Kagomé s'inquiétait de savoir qu'Inu-Yasha serait prisonnier de ce coté du puit. D'un autre côté cela représentait enfin la chance pour Kagomé de présenter ce demi-youkaï à ses amies. «Comment le trouverait-il? En auraient-elles peur? Le regarderaient-elles de travers comme il est si habituer? Lui, accepterait-il de se laisser présenter?» Pourtant, une phrase ne cessait pas de troter dans la tête de la jeune miko :«Un demi-démon n'est accepter que par ses semblables ; il est rejeter par les hommes comme par les youkaï, car il est ni un ni l'autre.» tels était les mots que le jeune hommes lui avait dicter, quand elle lui avait demander de lui dire où il avait vécu à la mort de ses parents. Elle ressentit soudain une peine immense l'envahir à l'idée d'etre rejeter par ces deux familles de sang.

-Hé!

La jeune fille n'avait pas remarquer que le jeune "exclu" se trouvait à côter d'elle. Lorsqu'elle le remarque, elle poussa un hurlement de peur qui fit tomber l'inu-yasha en bas de la fenêtre.

-Ah!

-Désolé, ca va? s'empressa-t-elle de déclarer le regardant remonter vers la chambre.

-Dis donc, tu ne pourrais pas éviter de faire des saut à chaque fois que j'arrive?

La jeune fille senti la colère monter en elle, mais la calma aussitôt par une vague de compassion envers le hanyo, assis sur le bord de la fenetre devant elle.

-

-Tu pourrais pas me répondre?! lui hurla-t-il. Idiote, fit-il tout bas ensuite afin qu'elle ne l'entende pas, mais ce fut un essaie rater.

Au diable la compassion!

-C'est de ta faute! Tu arrive toujours sans prévenir et à chaque fois, quand je suis concentrée dans quelque chose!

-Quoi?

-Ah! Osuwari!

-Ah! Vas-tu arreter avec ça? Et en plus, j'en ai mare d'etre enfermer dans ce temple à longeur de journée!

La jeune fille prit le temps de se calmer et de se rasseoir sur le lit où elle réfléchissait. Il disait vrai.

-Non, pas tout de suite, là, maintenant, mais dans quelques temps, peut-être.

Les mots qu'elle avait prononcer, avait une pointe de tristesse qui surpris le hanyo.

-KKKagomé?

Elle demera silencieuse.

-Jeje

Toujours aucun réflexe de la part de la jeune apprenti-pretresse.

«Ah! Y'en a mare! se dit-il.»

Tranquilement, le jeune semi-youkaï se leva et sorti de la chambre, par la porte, cette fois. «Elle n'a pas l'air tout à fait en formeje m'inquiète un peu, maisje ne lui en glisserai aucun mot. Je tiendrai ca mort et la surveillerai de près.»

De son coter, elle, se disait :« Je vais le surveiller de près ce soir! Je devrais le sortir un peu de la maison, il y est enfermer à longeur de journée, il le mérite bien. Comme on dit :«Un chien, ca ne s'enferme pas!»

-Inu-Yasha! Vient, nous sortons! Mets tes vêtements d'époque!

Ce soir là, Kagomé avait prévue de sortir Inu-Yasha et de l'emmener chez l'une de ses amie afin de le présenter, mais le demi-démon ne le savais pas.

Maintenant que la nouvelle lune s'affichait dans le ciel et que, par ce fait, le hanyo ait perdu ses pouvoir de youkaï, elle pouvait l'emmener se balader en toute sécuriter, sauf si

À peine sorti, le jeune homme se mit à courir partout, heureux de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir ses jambes. Il avait par contre oublier sa décision de tout avouer à Kagomé à propos de Kikyo et elle.

Ses cheveux, maintenant noirs s'envolait avec la légère brise qui annonce l'été. De léger reflets de lune lui donnait un air de démon malgré son apparence d'humain.

-Où allons-nous, demanda-t-il tout exciter.

-Tu le verra bien une fois arriver, mais je ne te le dirai pas, lui déclara-t-elle le plus simplement du monde.

Le jeune hanyo la regarda rapidement :«Elle semble avoir retrouver son sourrir, maisil y a encore quelque chose d'étrange, pensa-t-il rapidement.»

Durant tout le trajet, il réfléchit à tout sortes de choses, tout plus ou moins important sauf une :«Comme elle est belle!, se disait-il», en pensant à Kagomé.

-Nous y voilà! s'exclama la jeune étudiante de 15 ans.

Le jeune hanyo, maintenant rendu normal par la nouvelle lune, jeta un coup d'œil à la maison.

-Voilà? Où ça?

-Chez mon amie, Yuka.

-Quoi?

L'apprentie-miko le regarda d'un air agacer.

-Quoi? lui demanda encore l'humain.

-ChezAh! Yuka!

Celle-ci venait d'ouvrir, étant certaine d'avoir entendu des voix. Elle regarda Inu-Yasha. Puis ce fut le tour de Kagomé.

-Il est mignon, déclara-t-elle après quelque secondes.

Le hanyo se mit à rougir.

-Euhquoi? s'empressa-t-il de s'exclamer. Maisnonje

-Modeste en plus et je doit l'admettre, il sembleeuhcomment dire

Le silence se fit quelque secondes.

-il ressemble à un petit chiot!

Kagomé et Inu-Yasha se regardèrent, un peu paniquer.

-Venez! s'exclama Yuka, rompant le silence qui venait de s'installer.

Nos deux jeune héros entrèrent donc dans la demeure de Yuka. Celle-ci les conduisit jusqu'à sa chambres où, surprise!, se trouvait les deux autres amies de Kagomé :Éri et Yumi.

-Bonsoir! s'exclamèrent-elles en même temps.

-Ouieuh, fit kagomé, un peu surprise.

-Je reviens, installez-vous! dit Yuka avant de sortir.

Les deux amies de Kagomé regardèrent Inu-Yasha avant de déclarer :

-Il est mignon!

Encore un moment de silence.

-Alors c'est lui le "monstre"!? déclara Éri.

-Monstre?

Kagomé parut un peu embarrasser.

-Alors c'est comme ca que tu m'appelle quand je ne suis pas là?

-Euhnon,fit-elle doucement.

«Merci les copines, se dit-elle en elle-même.»

-Et tu crois que ce non va me suffir comme excuse!

-Ils semblent se disputer souvent, fit remarquer Yuka en revenant dans sa chambre.

-Euh…qui?Nous? demanda le jeune humain.

Les trois amies de Kagomé se regardèrent avec un sourire en coin.

-Oui, leur répondit Yuka.

Les deux se regardèrent un peu rouge.

-Alors, parle nous de ton copain! commenca Yuka.

-Par quoi commencer? Euh…que voulez-vous savoir?

Les amies de la jeune miko semblèrent désespérer.

-Pourquoi ne pas commencer par son nom?! hurla presque Yuka, soudain joyeuse.

-Son nom…euh…«Je ne peut pas lui dire qu'il s'appelle Inu-Yasha!»…Miroku!

«Quoi?! Elle m'appelle comme ce pervers!»

-C'est joli comme prénom! déclara Yuka.

Inu-Yasha en resta pétrifier.

-Je…je…

«Ne dit rien, se dit Kagomé!»

-Il veut bien parler de lui-même! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre à sa place.

«Merde! s'exclama Inu-Yasha en lui-même.»

-Chouette! s'exclamèrent toutes ses amies en cœur, ce qui le fit sursauter.

-Alors, je commence, déclara Yuka. D'où viens-tu?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

-De pas très loin.

-Où précisément?

Il réfléchit encore.

-Près de chez Kagomé, répondit-il enfin.

-Ah, oui! Et comment tu l'as connu? demanda Éri.

-Et bien…«Zut qu'est-ce que je peux répondre! J'était prisonnier d'une malédiction, dans une autre époque et elle m'a délivrer en passant par le puit dans sa cours et avec ses pouvoir de miko!»…

-Je l'ai sauver! s'exclama Kagomé.

-Quoi? s'exclamèrent les trois amies de Kagomé et Inu-Yasha à l'unisson.

Toutes trois se tournèrent vers le hanyo, de la surprise plein les yeux. Kagomé quant-à elle, regardait déjà droit dans les yeux du jeune homme, voulant lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de tout leur dévoilé.

«Ouf!!!!!!!!!! se dit le hanyo.»

-Comment ca tu l'as sauver? demanda Yuka.

-Il allait se faire frapper par une voiture et je l'ai pousser sur le trottoire juste à temps.

-Wow! s'exclamèrent-elles toutes en même temps.

«Quel mensonge! se dit Inu-Yasha.»

-Ouais, dit-il pour l'appuyer, et encore merci!

-Mais de rien, fit-elle en souriant.

La conversation se poursuivit jusqu'à environ 7:00, lorsque la mère de Yuka entra dans la pièce :

-Vos parents sont arriver, dit-elle au deux autres amies de Kagomé.

-Merci madame, déclara Yumi. Au revoir Yuka et vous aussi Kagomé et Miroku.

-Ouais, fit Inu-Yasha, pas plus interresser qu'il ne le fallait.

-Oui, dit Kagomé plus clairement, merci.

Les deux jeunes fille sortirent da la pièce en refermant la porte.

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant? demanda Inu-Yasha.

Tous se regardèrent puis…

«Oh, non! Pas encore?! se dit Kagomé.»

-Maintenant? Nous devons y aller, déclara Kagomé en regardant Inu-Yasha, lui transmettant le message.

Nos deux combattant se levèrent d'un bond et sortirent en trombe.

À peine arriver dehors, Kagomé pris le hanyo devenu humain par la main et le traina un peu plus loin.

-Tu as senti? finit-elle par dire.

-Évidemment…que non…je suis humain…cette nuit…ne l'oubli pas! lui hurla-t-il tout essouflé. Comment font les humain…pour courir…s'il ne sont pas…capable de respirer?

Elle le regarda, puis tourna la tête en direction de la perle avant de déclarer :

-C'est par là!

Elle lui pris la main et il se dégagea.

-Quoi? demanda-t-elle enerver.

-Pas question! Je ne pourrai pas te protéger sans mes pouvoir, si un démon était là! se défendit-il.

Elle changea de direction et parti à marcher après une pause de réflexion.«ME protéger, pensa-t-elle.»

-Où vas-tu?

Elle continua à marcher sans répondre.

-Tu peux répondre, oui?

-Puisque tu ne veux pas, nous allons rentrer! C'est ce que tu veux non?

Il la dévisagea.«Ca cache quelque chose. Elle n'abandonne pas aussi vite d'habitude.»

-Tu viens? dit-elle pour le sortir de ses pensées.

Il la suivit sans dire un mot jusque chez elle.

Vers les 10h00, le jeune homme entendit la porte de la maison se refermer.«Ce n'est pas normale. Qui peut bien vouloir sortir de la maison en plein milieu de la nuit? Kagomé? Est-ce pour cette raison qu'elle a battu en retraite cette après-midi? Je dois en avoir le cœur net.» Et le jeune hanyo sortis lui aussi de la maison pour suivre la jeune prêtresse en devenir.

Arriver à destination, Kagomé sonna à une porte et un jeune garcon qu'Inu-Yasha reconnu vint lui ouvrir.«Que vient-elle faire à cet endroit à cette heure de la nuit? Et avec ce type qui plus est?»

-Tu es prêt? demanda Kagomé à Hojo.

En effet, la protection que le jeune homme semblait donner d'office à la jeune miko, serait pour celle-ci, bien utile cette nuit là.

-Allons-y! Juste une question, tu vas te décider à me dire où on va?

Elle commanca sa route sans lui répondre.«Décidément, elle me cache quelque chose, se disait le pauvre Hojo en tentant de ne pas la perdre de vue.»

-Pourquoi on s'arrete, pensa Hojo à haute voix.

-C'est ici que je voulais aller, lui déclara Kagomé, tout simplement.

Il parut surpris.

Inu-Yasha quant à lui, cacher derriere le buisson, ne savais que trop bien pourquoi elle se trouvais ici en pleine nuit :«elle viens voir où se trouve le fragment de la perle ressentit un peu plus tot, se dit-il.»

-Que sommes-nous censer faire ici, demanda Hojo, de plus en plus inquiet pour la jeune fille.

-Je viens chercher quelque chose, fit Kagomé, un ton neutre dans la voix, mais néamoins décider.

-Quoi exactement? voulu savoir le jeune lycéen.

-Le fragment d'une perle, répondit la miko.

Il parut perplexe.

-Un fragment d'une perle? Et c'est pour ca que tu est venu me chercher? Et en plein milieu de la nuit en plus!?

-Oui, fut sa seule réponse.

Elle commenca à marcher et…

-Sors de là! hurla-t-elle en regardant dans la direction d'Inu-Yasha.

«Comment a-t-elle sue que je me trouvais là? pensa le jeune hanyo en sortant du buisson, sous le regard surpris du jeune Hojo, de plus en plus égarer dans les évennements.»

-Comment as-tu…?

-Comment je l'ai su? Tu le sais, je t'ai sentis! N'oubli pas que je suis une mi…mm!

Inu-Yasha venait de lui mettre la main sur la bouche. Il la relacha aussitôt, se souvenant du colier de perle à son cou.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? demanda-t-elle une fois libérer.

-C'est plutot à moi de te poser la question, toi qui est sorti en pleine nuit pour…

Il se tut dans son élan, se rendant compte que le pauvre Hojo se perdait dans la conversation. Le jeune lycéen en question demanda aussitôt :

-Je peux savoir c'est quoi cette histoire de perle et ce que je suis senser faire ici en plein milieu de la nuit, un soir d'école qui plus est?

«Il n'avait pas les cheveux noir? se demanda Hojo à propos d'Inu-Yasha.»

La jeune miko et le jeune hanyo se regardèrent, se demandant tout les deux s'ils devraient tout lui raconter.

-Et bien…commenca le hanyo.

-Et bien, je voulait que tu me protège! hurla Kagomé.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur eux.

-Tu…tu…tu es sérieuse? demanda le jeune homme concerner par la réponse.

-Oui, répondit-elle faiblement.

Inu-Yasha, de son coté était abasourdit.«Elle voulait sa protection, c'est tout? C'est de ma faute…je ne l'ai pas laisser aller voir un peu plus tot et maintenant elle…elle ne veut plus que je…mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Pourquoi est-ce que cette déclaration me fait tant de mal?»

-C'est…c'est parce que je n'ai pas voulu te laisser y aller tout à l'heure que…tu m'as trahi toi aussi? demanda le hanyo d'un ton triste.

-Je…je suis désolée, fut la seule réponse de la jeune pretresse.

Le regard du jeune hanyo se transforma en voyant les larmes de celle qui lui fesait si chaud au cœur. Pourtant, dans ce meme cœur, tout semblait si confut.

-Ne le soit pas. C'était de ma faute. J'aurais du te laisser aller voir où se trouvait se fragment.

-Non! Tu avais raison. C'était trop dangereux sans tes…enfin, tu vois.

Le ton triste de la jeune fille fit couler une larme sur la joue du hanyo, sensibiliser par sa forme humaine. Néanmoins, il l'essuya rapidement avant de se retourner vers le jeune Hojo.

-Tu devrait rentrer chez toi, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, lui déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre, mais incitatif.

-Nous rentrons Kagomé, déclara Inu-Yasha, partant déjà vers leurs demeure collective, depuis le problème du puit toujours irrésolu.

Tous partirent de leur coté.

-C'est de ce coté, Inu-Yasha, fit Kagomé tournant le coin de la rue.

Le jeune garcon ne sembla pas l'écouter et continuait toujours dans la meme direction.

-Inu-Yasha?

-Hein?

«Ecore en train de penser à autre chose! pensa-t-elle.»

-C'est de ce coté.

-Suis-moi, fit-il, nous y retournons, fut la seule réponse du hanyo.

Elle figea autant de colère que de contentement.

-Quoi? Tu veux y retourner?

-Avec lui dans les parage, si j'avais retrouver mes pouvoir, ca n'aurais causer que des problème de plus.

Une expression de tristesse se décina sur le visage de la semi-pretresse.

-Tu…tu ne va pas te remettre a pleurer quand meme, dit?

-Non, c'est juste que j'en ai assez de mentir à mes amis et de toujours devoir faire passer ton époque en premier.

Meme s'il ne le laissait pas paraître, le demi-youkaï le savais déjà.

-Tu préfèrerais que nous rentrions chez toi.

-Non, ca va! dit-elle en séchant les deux ou trois larmes qu'elle venait de verser. Nous y sommes alors cherchons.

Nos deux compagnons continuèrent à marcher vers, de nouveau, l'endroit où Kagomé avait ressentit la présence de fragments de la perle. Malheureusement, Hojo, jaloux de l'attention de Kagomé envers Inu-Yasha, les avait suivit et avait entendut des fragments de leur conversation sur la perle.«Que peut donc avoir cette perle pour etre si importante pour eux? Je dois en avoir le cœur net! Je vais les suivre discrètement et…Merde! Il sont déjà partis!» Il se mit à courir, pour enfin les trouver au meme endroit où, un peu plus tot, le drole de garcon habiller en kimono, les avaent rejoins lui et Kagomé.

-C'est ici, déclara la jeune fille.

-Où ici? demanda le hanyo avide de savoir plus exactement où la perle se trouvait.

Kagomé se mit en quette d'ondes émanent de la perle.«Que…Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? On dirait qu'elle cherche quelque chose dans sa tete, se demandait Hojo, toujours cacher un peu plus loin.»

-Tu trouve? demanda le garcon à coté de Kagomé, entendit Hojo.

-Non. Elle n'est plus là, mais…on peut toujours continuer dans cette direction et je verrai si je la sent.

Inu-Yasha ralentit le pas avant de poser "la" question.

-C'était qui ce… Hojo, c'est ca? C'est lui l'ami qui a un œil sur toi?

Kagomé s'arreta net de marcher et regarda le jeune homme d'un regard un peu triste.

-Oui, mais…il n'a aucune chance.

«Quoi, se dit le garcon, sujet de la conversation.»

-Ah, bon! Et pourquoi?

-Et bien…Inu-Yasha! Là! Droit devant! La perle!

Le hanyo susauta et se retourna vite comme l'éclair en déclarant:

-Où ca?

«Ouais, où ca?»

Ils venait d'apercevoir le soleil se lever et tous se retournèrent pour le regarder.

«Où sont-ils passer? fit Hojo après s'être retourner vers les deux autres.»

Un peu décu de ne pas les avoir retrouver, Hojo rentra chez lui au bout d'une demi-heure.

-Ouf! On l'a échapper belle! Il a faillit te voir sous cette forme!

-Je sais, répondit le hanyo. Pas la peine de le crier si fort.

Les trois jours restant de la semaine, aucune sensation ne vint troubler la paix de nos deux amis.

Au bout de ceux-ci, Kagomé retourna à l'aire Sengoku au près de Kaede.

-Désolé, lui répondit la miko, je n'ai rien trouver suceptible de vous aider. Tu peux tout de meme tenter de retraverser le puit avec Inu-Yasha.

-Essaie au moins une fois tout les trois jours, c'est le temps habituelle pour qu'un kekaï cesse de fonctionner, lui conseilla Miroku.

-Si tu veux, on pourrait essayer de percer cette barrière avec le Tessaïga et le Kaze no Kizu, mais on ne peut rien garentir et, de plus, Inu-Yasha ne voudra peut-être pas nous laisser son épée, déclara Sango d'un ton neutre.

-Non merci, je vais rentrer avant qu'Inu-Yasha ne fasse des bêtises dans mon époque.

Et Kagomé sorti en direction du puit.

-Kagomé!

-Hein, fit-elle en se retournant…Shippô! Où était tu passer?

Il s'arreta devant la miko et lui sauta dans les bras.

-Je suis aller me renseigner chez un vieil ami de Kaede, mais je ne l'ai pas retrouver. Et toi? Du nouveau avec le puit?

-Non rien. Mais je dois y aller avant que Inu-Yasha fasse des idiotie dans mon temps. Bye Shippô!

-Bye Kagomé!

Et la fille sauta dans le puit.

-Inu-Yasha!

Le jeune homme bondit dans le puit et toujours aucune réaction ne se produisit. Il ramena néanmoins Kagomé hors du puit.

-Rien de nouveau, je supose! dit-il aussitôt sorti du puit en question.

-Non, toujours rien! Rentrons, j'ai faim.

Il regagnèrent la demeure de la jeune fille en quelque secondes.

La fin de semaine se terminant, kagomé décida d'emmener Inu-Yasha en balade. Il sortirent donc pour se rendre au lycée de Kagomé où les amies de celle-ci et Hojo devait l'attendre comme prévus pour faire leurs match de volleyball planifier depuis longtemps. Ils se devrait par contre, de faire entrer Inu-Yasha dans leur jeu.

-Salut! fit Kagomé en entrant dans la cour principale suivit d'Inu-Yasha que Hojo ne manqua pas de reconnaître.

«Ses cheveux sont redevenu argentés, pensa le jeune lycéen, bizard…»

-Bonjour, dirent les amies de Kagomé toutes en cœur.

-Aujourd'hui j'amène un ami, je voulais qu'il vienne jouer au volleyball avec nous. Il n'y a jamais jouer, mais je compte bien le lui apprendre.

«Quelle galère, obliger de jouer au ballon avec ses fille et ce Hojo de maleur.»«Quelle galère, obliger de jouer au volley avec cet "Inu-Yasha" de maleur. D'un autre coté, je suis avec Kagomé et…»

-Tu viens Hojo, on va commencer?

-J'arrive!«Et cet idiot de…euh…il va en prendre toute une raclé.»

La partie dura plus de deux heures et Inu-Yasha était décourager de devoir faire des jeux stupides avec les amies de Kagomé alors que, dans son époque, il peut se battre pour s'amuser. En plus il devait retenir sa force.

-C'était bien n'est-ce pas? demanda Hojo à Kagomé après leur match.

-Oui! Extra!

Inu-Yasha s'avanca vers la jeune miko et lui demanda, sans discrétion :

-On rentre? Je voudrais retester le puit!

-Inu-Yasha! s'exclama-t-elle sans retenue.«Oups! pensa-t-elle.»

Tous s'était retourné vers eux et les regardait d'un drole d'air. Kagomé pris panique, ce que le hanyo flaira.

-Elle me surnomme le démon-chien.

«Bien jouer! pensa-t-elle.»

-Et ce puit? C'est censé etre…?

-Une idiotie. N'est-ce pas Inu-Yasha?

-Ouais, mais je veux quand meme rentrer.

Kagomé le regarda en voulant dire que c'était mal poli et qu'il devait s'excuser, mais il détourna le regard et se mit à marcher vers l'autre cote du batiment. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit, après avoir trouver une excuse valable pour sa facon d'agir et ramasser ses effets.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu me fait passer pour une idiote et…quoi? demanda-t-elle après que le demi-youkaï lui ai donner un coup de coude.

-Tu ne sent rien de bizard dans l'air? demanda-t-il d'un air sérieux.

-Tu veux dire…la perle! hurla-t-elle après une brève concentration.

Il se retourna brusquement pour vérifier que personne ne le regardait et fit signe à la jeune fille de monter sur son dos. Elle monta et ils partirent de nouveau dans la ville de Tokyo à la recherche de la perle.

De leur coté, les amis de Kagomé discutaient de la situation de cette dernière et de l'influance du demi-youkaï qu'ils croyaient humain.

-Dites moi les filles, demanda Hojo aux amies de Kagomé, vous ne trouvez pas que depuis qu'elle connaît ce garcon, elle agit différamment?

Les trois s'exclamèrent en meme temps :

-Ca c'est évident!

-Vous avez une idée à propos de cette perle et du puit dont ils n'arrete pas de parler? leur demanda-t-il encore.

-Non, et toi? lui répondit Éri.

Il s'assied dans le fauteuil du salon de la maison d'Éri et déclara :

-Sí, une vague idée.

-Raconte, s'empressa de demander Yuka.

Il se concentra quelques secondes, puis :

-Je l'ai vu se diriger vers le puit et toutes trois, comme moi, vous savez que ses parents n'ont jamais voulu que nous allions y jouer. Donc, je me dis que ce puit est très important dans cette affaire.

-Oui, mais la perle alors? demanda Éri.

-Ca? Je me le demande encore, répondit le lycéen.

Un silence de plusieurs minutes envahi la pièce.«Et si elle venait d'un autre monde? se demandait Yumi.»«Et si elle était un monstre? se demandait Yuka.»«Et si ce garcon l'avait pris sous son emprise? se demandait Éri.»«Et si se puit la connectait à un autre monde? se demandait Hojo.»

-J'ai une idée! s'exclama Hojo. Je propose que quelqu'un parmi nous aille voir ce puit en cachette pour voir ce qu'il en ai. Qui veut y aller? demanda-t-il enfin.

Personne ne répondit.

-Bon, alors j'y vais! s'exclama-t-il.

Le soir tomber, le jeune Hojo se faufila dans le temple Higurashi en direction du puit. Il espérait y trouver des réponses.

Il entra dans la petite cabane qui protégeait le puit et s'avanca vers ce dernier.«Il n'y a pas grand chose d'interressant ici, se dit-il a lui-meme.»Un bruit attira néanmoins son attention et il se cacha derrière le puit. Des pas en direction du puit et des voix sur lesquelles ils se concentra.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstine? Tu sais bien ce que Kaede m'a raconter, dit la voix de Kagomé qu'il reconnu.

-Non je n'oubli pas, mais n'empêche, elle ne peut pas le savoir, ce n'est pas elle qui emprunte le passage. En plus on ne sait meme pas comment il fonctionne, disait une autre voix.

«Est-ce qu'il sont en train de parler du puit? se demanda Hojo.»

-Bon, j'y vais! s'exclama Kagomé.

-Attend! s'exclama Inu-Yasha. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce!

-Quoi! s'exclama Kagomé. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas…de toute facon, j'avais senti la perle et je ne t'ai rien dit alors…

La colère s'empara d'Inu-Yasha :

-La perle? Ici? Dans cette piece?

-Oui, déclara la jeune miko.

Inu-Yasha se calma avant de demander tout simplement :

-C'est quoi le nom de…

-Kagomé! Attend!

C'était la mere de celle-ci qui venait vers le puit.

-Maman? Pourquoi est-ce que…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase lorsqu'elle remarqua le sac dans les main de sa mere, une fois rendu dehors avec Inu-Yasha.

-Tu avais oublier de prendre ton maillot de bain.

-Merci maman.

L'hanyo et elle rentrèrent dans la petite cabane, laissant la mere de la jeune lycéenne rentrer dans la maison. Inu-Yasha s'arreta net.

-Quoi? demanda la pretresse.

-Je ne sent plus la presence de tout à l'heure, fit-il normalement.

-Ce devait etre une erreur, c'est tout,…«Mais la perle aussi a disparut, pensa-t-elle.», puis elle sauta dans le puit.

Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans l'ère Sengoku, un jeune homme était terroriser devant un homme pourvu d'une queue de loup et de fourrure.

-Ton fragment, donne-le moi! lui ordonna l'homme-loup.

Le jeune garcon n'y comprenais rien.

-Quel fragment? demanda-t-il en trahissant l'air sans peur qu'il tentait d'afficher.

L'homme-loup s'arreta et remarqua les étrange vetement qu'il portait.

-D'où viens-tu? demanda l'homme à la fourrure.

-Quoi? Je…je viens… de… de… Tokyo, balbutia le jeune humain, effrayer.

«Connais pas, mais ses vetement ressemble un peu à ceux de "ma femme".»

-La perle. Refile-moi ton fragment, lui ordonna-t-il encore une fois.

Le jeune homme sorti le fragment de sa poche et le donna à la "bete" se tenant devant lui.

-Si tu la cherche, suis-moi! hurla cette derniere en partant à courir à une vitesse allusinante.

L'humain le regarda partir sans vraiment le voir :«De qui parlait-il?»

Un peu plus loin, au village de Kaede…

-Je t'écoute, fit la jeune fille.

Koga rougit légèrement.

-Et bien…je…je crois avoir vu un garcon qui semblait etre vetu étrangement. Comme toi, la première fois que je t'ai vu.

«Qui ca peut bien etre? pensa l'adolescente.»

-Montre moi où, fit-elle en se levant. J'aimerais bien savoir qui c'était.

La troupe arriva sur les lieux indiquer par Koga, mais des traces de bagare laissait sous-entendre que l'homme appercu plus tot par le youkaï-loup avait eu des ennuis.

«J'aurais peut-être dû l'emmener avec moi, pensa ce dernier.»

-C'était ici, mais à mon avis il a eut la visite d'une bande de marchand d'esclave. Ils rôdent dans le coin depuis une semaine environ, ramassant des hommes et des femmes qu'ils croisent et qui leurs sembles valables.

-Tu crois qu'ils l'ont emmener?

-Ca c'est certain! s'exclama Miroku.

Sango s'avanca, Shippo sur l'épaule droite :

-Tu devrait retourner dans ton époque Kagomé, Inu-Yasha attend de tes nouvelle.

«Son époque? Se demanda Koga.»

-Tu as raison, fit la jeune miko en partant rapidement vers le puit, sur le dos de Kirara, preter par Sango.

-Comment? demanda le hanyo furieux.

-Je sais c'est frustrant, répondit Kagomé.

Le hanyo se frustra davantage.

-Frustrant!? Juste frustrant? Je suis coincé ici pendant qu'un humain comme toi a pu passer le puit et se balade dans l'ère Sengoku!

-Calme-toi! hurla la jeune fille. Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver! Et en plus, je n'ai aucun moyen de retrouver cette personne sauf si tu m'aide avec ton flair. Tu vois, je ne m'en fait pas!

Le demi-youkaï se ressaisit, constatant qu'elle avait raison.

-Bon et Kaede, elle a trouver un truc pour me faire retraverser le puit?

-Je ne lui ai pas vraiment parler, mais Miroku m'a dit qu'ils cherchaient encore.

Les deux jeune gens se mirent d'accord pour réesseiller dans deux jours et ils rentrèrent pour se coucher, Inu-Yasha sur le divan et Kagomé dans son lit.

Les deux jours passer, ils retentèrent une traverser.

-Prêt? demanda la jeune miko.

-Prêt, fit le hanyo.

Et tous deux sautèrent dans le puit.

-Inu-Yasha, debout! Ca a marcher! Debout, on est à l'ère Sengoku!

-Quoi!? Ca a marcher? Il était temps! Viens allons chez Kaede, s'exclama le semi-youkaï, heureux de pouvoir retraverser le puit.

Ils rentrèrent donc au village, où Kaede et les autres leur expliquèrent le problème du puit, dû à un sort jeter par Naraku.

Trois jours passèrent et Kagomé devait rester dans son époque pour un test.

-Bonjour Kagomé! s'exclamèrent ses amies.

-Bonjour! Que ce passe-t-il? demanda-t-elle, voyant l'air inquiet de ses amies.

Elle la regardèrent ahuri.

-Quoi? demanda la lycéenne.

-Tu n'est pas au courant? commenca Yuka.

Kagomé figea.

-Au courant de quoi? se risqua-t-elle.

-C'est Hojo, il…il a disparut! s'exclama Éri.

La jeune miko sentit son sang se glacer.

-Comment ca disparut? demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes.

Yumi lui répondit d'un ton triste.

-Ca fait trois jours qu'il n'est pas rentrer chez lui et ses parents on meme appeler la police.

Le son de la cloche vint les distrèrent.

En classe, une pensé peu joyeuse traversa la tete de Kagomé :«Et si c'était lui qui avait traverser le puit vers l'ère Sengoku?»

La cloche sonna et Kagomé rentra en trombe chez elle avec dans l'idée que c'était lui qui avait traverser le puit.

-Quoi?! hurla Inu-Yasha. Tu dit que c'est ce type qui est passer par le puit?

Kagomé acquiessa.

-Que suggèrent-tu? lui demanda Sango.

-On le retrouve et je le ramène chez lui, dans notre époque, fut la réponse de la miko avant que la troupe ne se lèvent pour partir à la recherche du lycéen perdu dans le temps.

Quatre jours était passer depuis le début de leurs recherche et Kagomé avait ramener avant leur "mission de sauvetage" un objet possédant l'odeur de Hojo et Inu-Yasha venait enfin de trouver une piste, prouvant la théorie de Kagomé.

-C'est encore bien loin? demanda Kagomé sur le dos du hanyo.

Inu-Yasha pointa un chateau au loin avant de déclarer :

-Tu vois ce chateau, c'est là qu'il est. Enfin, je crois.

-Allons-y alors! s'exclama sa passagère.

Inu-Yasha se posa sur un arbre.

-Tu sens la perle? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle se concentra quelque secondes puis déclara d'un ton impassient :

-Oui, tu y vas ou non?

Le demi-démon se retin de lui faire remarquer la facon dont elle lui avait parler.«Elle pense beaucoup trop à ce Hojo, se disait le hanyo. On dirait qu'elle l'aime.»

Le groupe se posa à environ 500 mètres du chateau et Miroku s'empressa de leur faire remarquer que cette demeure appartenait au marchand d'esclave et qu'il était controler par un démon.

-Comment le sait tu? demanda Sango.

-J'ai déjà aider une… enfin quelqu'un a se sauver de ces marchands, fut la réponse du moine.

«Une fille, fut la penser de tous au meme moment.»

-Si tu est passer, le démon ne doit pas etre encore en vie, remarqua Kagomé.

Le moine acquiessa, mais répliqua néanmoins :

-Lui oui…mais pas son enfant.

-T'es pas sérieux? demanda Inu-Yasha. Et ca fait combient de temps de ca?

Le moine détourna le regard pour réfléchir, puis déclara :

-Deux ans.

«Merde, il doit etre rendu adulte, pensa le hanyo.»

-On y va quand meme! s'exclama la miko. Si Hojo est ici, il faut que je le sauve! Je me fiche du démon! En plus, avec Inu-Yasha, Sango, Kirara et Shippo, je ne risque rien.

Le moine pervers releva la tete.

-Et moi? demanda-t-il peu certain de vouloir une réponse.

Kagomé figea.

-Et bien…euh…on en reparlera plus tard.

Elle se retourna et monta sur le dos du hanyo, lui faisant comprendre qu'il fallait y aller et vite.

Ils entrèrent dans le château silencieusement;Inu-Yasha, la main sur son Tessaïga; Sango prete à envoyer son Hiraïkotseï; Kagomé tenant son arc; Miroku, son baton et Kirara prete à se transformer. Shippo,de nature peureux et peu puissant,avait préfèrer se réfugier sur l'épaule de Kagomé.

Deux gardiens se présentèrent aux arrivants :

-Qui etes vous et que voulez vous? demanda l'un d'eux, brandissant déjà une arme.

Inu-Yasha d'un naturel combattant, sorti son Tessaïga de son fourreau.

-Bouger vous, je n'ai pas envi de perdre mon temps avec des idiots dans votre genre, fut la seule déclaration du hanyo.

L'un des gardien détourna le regard et regarda le reste du groupe avant de déclarer :

-Ces deux jeunes femmes seraient parfaites pour distrèrent le maitre. Donnez-nous les deux filles et vous pourrez partir sans trop de mal! déclara-t-il.

Le hanyo et le moine se placèrent devant leur amoureuses secrètes respective et s'exclamèrent en meme temps :

-Pas question!

-Très bien dit le premier des deux gardes, alors nous les prendrons de force.

Sango poussa le moine et déclara :

-Nous acceptons, fit-elle à la grande surprise de tous.

-Quoi!? hurla Miroku.

Les deux gardiens se mirent à sourrire :

-Si les deux jeunes filles sont d'accord, nous avons le devoir de satisfaire leur désires, déclara le plus grand.

Kagomé compris la ruse de Sango et se retourna vers Inu-Yasha, lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la porte, calmement.

Miroku vint pour intervenir, mais le demi-démon l'en empecha.

-Inu-Yasha… demanda le moine.

Ce dernier se retourna et parti vers le bois, en tirant le moine par le bras et laissant les deux filles entrer dans la cour du château.

-On vous les laisses! s'exclama-t-il à la grande surprise de celui qu'il trainait.

Les deux filles se firent escorter dans une piece où des vetement…euh…qui en cache peu, les attendait.

-Changez-vous et nous vous conduiront dans la demeure des dames de compagnies.

Le garde ferma la porte à clef et resta devant pour la surveiller.

-On fait quoi maintenant? demanda la miko.

Sango commenca à se désabiller :

-On se change et faisons profile bas pour espionner. Ils nous ont retirer nos armes, mais pas notre charme.

La jeune lycéenne sourit à sa complice et se changea elle aussi.

Une fois terminer, le garde dévérouilla la porte et les conduisit vers la demeure du maitre des lieux.

Ils les fit s'asseoir dans une piece où un serviteur devait leur apporter à manger.

Le temps qu'il n'arrive, les deux filles discutèrent à propos de leur recherche dans le château.

-Bon, on commence par quoi? demanda Sango.

-Ceci, lui répondit Kagomé en lui tendant une photo.

Sango sursauta en voyant la justesse du décort derrière un jeune homme qui semblait réel.

-C'est quoi? demanda-t-elle après une contemplation plus minutieuse de la photo.

-C'est le garcon qu'on cherche et ca s'appelle une photo, répondit rapidement Kagomé, un serviteur rentrant dans la piece.

Ce dernier déposa le plateau et sorti.

Le repas qui leur était servit ne semblait pas très apétissant, mais elles devrait s'en contenter.

-C'est mieux que rien, déclara la chasseuse de démons.

Elles mangèrent leur repas puis se reposèrent un peu.

Un peu plus loin, le jeune Hojo travaillait fort. On lui avait assigner un poste d'ouvrier et de serviteur du maitre.

Trois fois semaine, lui avait-on dit, il devait aller trouver le maitre dans la salle de réception. Le reste du temps, comme aujourd'hui, il devait s'occuper de monter de lourd chargement de pierres en haut de la coline où le maitre avait entamer de construire un autre château.

Ce travail lui était pénible, mais ce qui l'était le plus c'était de ne pas savoir où il se trouvait et comment il s'y était retrouver.

«J'aimerais etre chez moi, se disait-il. Je voudrait revoir "ma" Kagomé et ses copines.»

Il ne se doutait pourtant pas que dans la salle de réception se trouvait "sa" Kagomé, à moi de 300 metres de là où il était en ce moment.

Dans les bois entourant le palais, un hanyo et un moine discutait des evennement sétant passer un peu plus tot.

-C'est un plan comme un autre, déclara Inu-Yasha à son interlocuteur.

-Bien sure, mais risquer leur vies, seules dans ce château…, lui répondit Miroku.

Inu-Yasha se coucha par terre et déclara avant de tomber endormit :

-Attendont simplement un signal pour aller les délivrer en cas de problèmes.

Le moine acquiessa, son compagnon déjà endormit et se coucha à son tour.

Une journée presque entière se passa.

Hojo travaillait dans la grande salle, depuis quelque minutes, quand une jeune femme entra. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et longs, des yeux marrons et semblait agée du meme age que lui. Elle portait des pantalons amples et une sorte de haut de kimono blanc.

Il détourna le regard, pensant soudainement à Kagomé. «Elle lui ressemble, c'est peut-etre elle ou bien…j'allusine ou c'est elle? pensa le pauvre garcon. Non ce n'est pas elle, ses cheveux son plus court.»

Le maitre se leva et fit sortir tout le monde de la salle sauf lui, deux autres domestiques et la "copie conforme" de Kagomé.

On frappa à la porte, à peine les autres sortis et une autres jeune femme entra. Elle semblait un peu perdu, mais ne semblait pas effrayer. Elle semblait simplement reconnaître la jeune femme en kimono et affichait un regard sévère dans la direction de celle-ci.

«On dirait qu'elles se connaissent, pensa aussitôt le garcon.»

La nouvelle venue discuta avec le maitre quelques secondes puis ce dernier se leva et vint vers lui.

Hojo resta de marbre bien que dans sa tete, quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait tenter de fuir.

-Toi, fit le maitre en le pointant du doigt. Viens ici! lui ordonna-t-il.

Hojo s'avanca vers le "trone" fait de squelettes et s'inclina.

-Toi! fit à nouveau le maitre. Suis cette fille, elle va te guider au chantier. Ils ont besoin de ton aide.

Il fit signe à la fille en question de sortir avec lui, ce qu'ils firent, sous le regard amère de la femme en kimono.

«Kikyo, pensa le hanyo en voyant les serpents collecteur d'âmes de la miko défunte.»

Il se leva d'un bond et courrut en direction du château, suivit du moine peu entousiaste à l'ider de mettre à l'eau leur plan.

Hojo, connaisant un peu les lieux, demanda à la jeune femmes qui le guidait :

-On ne m'a pas demander au chantier pas vrai?

Sango s'arreta net.

-Non, moi et d'autres amis sommes ici pour te libérer.

«D'autres amis…? pensa le jeune lycéen.»

La fille s'était retourner vers une pièce où était entasser une multitude d'armes confisquer au esclaves lors de leur captures.

-Viens lui dit-elle en l'entrainant dans la pièce en question.

Il la suivit, un peu gener de tenir la main d'une fille qui lui était totalement inconu.

Elle entra et se dirigea vers des armes biens précise: la plus lourde de toute:un boom-rang, et un arc et des flèches.

-Elles sont à vous?s'entendit demander le garcon.

-À moi et une amie, dit-elle en l'entrainant de nouveau dans le couloir.

Il était surpris de voir la fille se diriger dans le château, d'un air décider à s'évader.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de celle-ci sur son bras et s'arreta, effrayer de ne pas savoir où il allait. C'est d'un ton appeurer qu'il demanda à la jeune fille son prénom et pourquoi elle venait l'aider.

-Pardon…baisse-toi! lui répondit-elle en le plaquant au sol.

Un garde venait de tourner le coin et elle avait eut le réflexe de se cacher, réflexe tenu de son entrainement de chasseuse de démon.

Elle se releva, confuse de s'etre retrouver allonger sur lui.

-Écoute…Hojo, c'est ca?…suis moi et tu verras, mais pour l'instant on a pas trop le temps de discuter.

Elle l'entraina dans un dédale de couloir, en direction d'un lieu non-précis. Ils tournèrent à gauche puis à droite, ensuite en core à gauche, puis encore et encore.

-Où est-ce que vous m'emmener? déclara le jeune homme au tournant d'un couloir.

-Je t'emmene rejoindre une amie et nous allons te sortir d'ici. Les autres aussi…peut-etre…«Si Inu-Yasha se pointe à temps, pensa-t-elle. Je me demande ce que fait Kikyo ici? Je crois qu'elle m'a reconnu, mais je vais faire attention à ne pas la recroiser.»

Le garcon s'arreta brutalement, surpris par trois gardes qui les interceptèrent.

-Hiraïkotsu! hurla Sango en lancant son boom-rang vers les démon-gardiens.

Ces derniers explosèrent, sous les yeux plus que surpris de Hojo.

-Co…comment, vous…, bégaya-t-il.

Elle ne pris pas le temps de répondre et le tira par le bras vers une pièce au bout du couloir où ils entrèrent.

-On reste ici quelque instant, fit-elle à l'intension du jeune lycéen.

Ils s'assièrent dans un coin après avoir baricader la porte et ce dernier lui demanda :

-Comment vous…ce…vous…je veus des explication et co…comment connaissez vous mon nom?

Elle savait que Kagomé n'avait parler de ses excurtion dans l' ère Sengoku qu'à sa famille, elle se concentra donc pour trouver une réponse convaincante, sans trop lui en dire, pour laisser à Kagomé le soins de tout lui avouer.

-Une amie me l'a dit, fut la seule réponse qu'elle trouva.

-Je peux savoir le nom de cette amie?

La chasseuse de démons ne répondit pas.

-Le votre alors? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Sango, répondit la jeune femme.

Il lui prit les mains et lui dit un merci un peu timide. Après tout, c'était une inconnnue.

Sango se concentra. Elle venait de sentir la présence d'une prêtresse se raprocher vers leur porte.

-Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Hojo.

-Chut! s'exclama-t-elle. Je me concentre.

Il se tu malgré sa curiosité de savoir sur quoi elle se concentrait.

La porte s'ouvrit en un seul coup et Kikyo apparue. Un silence tomba sur eux.

-Kikyo! s'exclama la chasseuse de démons.

«C'est bien ce que je pensait, se dit la miko. Inu-Yasha et ma réincarnation ne doivent pas etre loin. Ce qui explique la sensation de la perle non loin. Kagomé doit l'avoir trainer jusqu'ici.»

-Je me doutait bien que quelque chose clochait, fit la miko à l'intention de Sango. Elle est ici, pas vrai? demanda-t-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Pourquoi te le dirai-je? demanda la jeune femme assise à coté de lui.

«Elle ressemble tellement à Kagomé, pensa-t-il en posant son regard sur la pretressse.»

-Si vous etes ici, c'est sans doute pour ce garcon. Je supose que toute la troupe est venu. Tu cherche ma réincarnation? Viens je t'emmène à elle.

-Crois tu réellement que je te fait confiance? Si c'est le cas, tu te trompe, fit Sango.

-Je ne t'y oblige pas, mais tu sais très bien que je peut la sentir. Après tout, elle est moi.

À ces mot, elle se retourna et commenca à marcher.

-Vous lui faites confience? demanda Hojo.

-Non, mais je la suis quand meme, fit la chasseuse de démons en se levant pour suivre Kikyo.

-Poussez-vous de mon chemin! hurla Inu-Yasha. Vous me faites perdre mon temps!

Les cinq garde-démons restèrent en place et d'un seul coup de griffe Inu-Yasha les envoya au tapis.

Il entra dans l'enceinte du château, suivant l'odeur de Kikyo.

-Par ici, fit Kikyo.

Sango et Hojo la suivirent à travers les couloirs du palais.

«Je me demande vers qui elle nous conduit, se disait Hojo.»

Au tournant d'un couloir, la miko s'arreta.

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda Sango, inquiete.

La prestresse resta silencieuse durant environ une minute, puis, une fois certaine de ce qu'elle venait de s'apercevoir, elle déclara pour elle-meme :

-Il est ici.

La chasseuse de démon acquiessa, sachant de qui elle parlait. Hojo, lui, n'avait pas entendu.

La miko repris le chemin menant à sa réincarnation, toujours concentrer pour découvrir dans quelle direction aller et cherchant silencieusement son ancien amour.

«Qu'est-ce qu'Inu-yasha fait ici, se demandait Sango. Il était sencé nous attendre avec Miroku à l'extérieur.»

-À quoi pensez-vous? demanda Hojo, la sortant de ses penser.

Elle ne répondit pourtant pas.

C'est à se moment que Kikyo s'arreta.

-Que ce passe-t-il? demanda la chasseuse de démon.

La pretresse se retourna vers eux et déclara :

-Continuez sans moi.

Puis elle se retourna et ses collecteur d'ame l'emmenèrent.

Pendant ce temps, Inu-Yasha recherchait Kikyo dans tout le château. «Elle doit bien etre ici, ses collecteur d'ames se balade pourtant bien au dessus du château, se dit-il.»

Ce n'est qu'en tournant le coin qu'il fonca litéralement sur Kagomé.

-Aïe! fit cette derniere en tombant.

-Kagomé! fit Inu-Yasha, un peu décu de ne pas etre tomber sur Kikyo.

-Inu-Yasha, mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu devais nous attendre dehors avec…

Sa phrase resta en suspend.

Il suivit le regard de Kagomé et se retrouva face à face avec Kikyo.

-Inu-Yasha, fit-elle, un ton de dédain dans la voix. Je vois que tu te refuse à l'abandonner. C'est bien dommage.

Il resta figer quelque seconde, perdu dans ses penser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Kikyo? C'est pour toi que…

«Qu'il est venu, fini Kagmé dans sa tete. C'est elle qu'il préfère et cela ne changeras jamais.»

Il réalisa sa gaffe un peu trop tard.

-Que tu es venu? termina la miko. Et tu croyait que tout pourrais redevenir comme avant? De toute facon, ca ne me concerne plus puisque cette fille à l'air de t'inquiéter plus que moi depuis son arriver. De plus, je ne suis pas là pour toi, mais pour le démon.

Sur ce, elle se retourna et devenant un fantome, disparut.

Inu-Yasha resta dos à Kagomé, ne sachant pas comment s'expliquer.

-Kagomé…je…

Un mouvement d'étoffe le fit se retourner, de peur que la jeune fille en question ne parte.

-K…kag…

Elle lui avait poser un doigt sur les lèvres, ce qui le fit se taire et rougir légèrement.

-Pas maintenant, fit-elle en retirant son doigt. Nous devons d'abord un démon à détruire et un…ami à sauver.

L'hésitation de la jeune fille sur le mot "ami", fit se poser des question au hanyo, mais il n'en dit rien et acquiessa les parole de celle qu'il aimait.

Tout deux se mirent donc à la recherche du démon, sans dire un seul mot, guider par l'aura de la perle que la jeune fille percevait.

Plus de 15 minutes était passer depuis le départ de Kikyo et Sango, suivit de Hojo cherchait toujours leur chemin.

-C'est un vrai labyrinthe ici! s'exclama Hojo. Par où est-ce qu'on va maintenant?

La jeune fille s'arreta, se rendant compte qu'en fait, ils avait tourner en rond depuis les 15 dernières minutes.

-Nous n'avons plus le choix, on doit vaincre le maitre des lieux pour pouvoir faire disparaître les murs du château!

-Quoi!? s'exclama Hojo, ayant pourtant bien compris. Mais on va se faire tuer! hurla-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet. «Elle est folle cette fille! se disait-il en lui-meme. Où est-ce que je suis tombé? Je veux rentrer chez moi, revoir ma famille, mes amis…»

-Kagomé! finit-il par s'exclamer.

Sango, par réflexe, s'exclama :

-Où ca? «Merde, la belle gaffe que je vien de faire! se réprimanda-t-elle aussitôt, de l'intérieur.»

Hojo se retourna vers elle.

-Comment ca "Où ca?"? Elle est ici elle aussi? Elle est prisonniere elle aussi?

Sango réfléchit rapidement :

-On peut dire que dans un sens oui.

Hojo se retourna brusquement et commenca à courir.

-Hey, mais…Où vas-tu? demanda Sango en le ratrappant.

-Je dois la retrouver! Il faut la sortir d'ici!

Sango ne l'écoutait plus et l'avais attraper par le poignet.

-Pas le temps! Allez viens!

Elle retourna dans la direction du démon, trainant Hojo, qui tentait de se déprendre.

«Elle a une poigne de fer cette fille, se dit-il en lui meme.»

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle du trone s'arretèrent, se préparant à y entrer.

Kagomé suivait Inu-Yasha, qui ne cessait de flairer, la presence de la pierre n'étant érangement plus déceler par la jeune fille.

«Il est venu pour elle, mais pourtant il semblait si heureux de me voir saine et sauve, se disait la jeune miko en devenir. Serait-ce une double liaison? Dans ce cas, Kikyo ne l'aurais jamais accuser de ne pas faire plus attention à elle. Et pourtant…»

L'hanyo quand à lui, ruminait toute sorte de penser dans sa tete :«J'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit aujourd'hui, pensait-il. Maintenant Kagomé m'en veut et je suis certain que Kikyo aussi. Je devrait m'excuser au près de Kagomé, mais comme je sais déjà, ca va se terminer par un autre de ses "Osuwari". Comment lui faire comprendre sans la rendre encore plus en colère. Il y a un moyen, mais…»

-Euh…Kagomé?

Elle sorti elle aussi de ses pensées.

-Je…, commenca le hanyo.

«Il va s'excusser! Il va s'excuser! pensa-t-elle, joyeuse.»

-Je…je…je suis désolé pour…

«Vas-y! pensait-elle en cet instant.»

Elle le devanca :

-J'accepte tes excuse, Inu-yasha.

Il rougit légèrment :

-Qui t'as dit que je voulais m'excuser?

«Quel idiot je suis! se frustra-t-il contre lui-meme dans sa tete.»

-Comment ca? Tu n'allais pas t'excuser pour tout à l'heure?

-Comme si j'allais m'excuser pour un truc que je n'ai pas fait! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton qui nous laissait voir qu'il se croyait.

Le regard que kagomé porta sur lui le fit prendre concience de sa gaffe.

-Ka…Kagomé, non! Attends! Je…

-Osuwari!

Le hanyo se retrouva, tete première sur le plancher.

-Tu devrais apprendre les bonne manières, lui dit-elle en le dépassant pour continuer à chercher le démon. Viens, suis moi! Je sent de nouveau la perle.

Elle l'attrapa par la main et l'entraina vers la perle.

-Vous etes certaine que nous devrions nous battres? Je veux dire que je ne crois pas etre capable de me battre contre ce "monstre", s'exclama Hojo.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien se passer,«Je l'espère, pensa Sango»dès que les autres arriveront, nous le battrons à coup sûre!

Hojo fut surpris :

-Comment ca "les autres"? Vous n'etes pas venu seule avec l'autre fille?

Sango ne savait plus quoi dire d'autre pour éviter le sujet.

-Prêt? demanda-t-elle pour faire diversion en se placant pour ouvrir la porte de la salle du trone.

-Mais je…

Elle enfonca la porte.

Inu-Yasha n'avait pas cesser de flairer depuis plus de 20 minutes. Ils cherchaient encore les autres, guider par l'odorat du semi-youkaï.

-Tu les sent? demanda la miko à ses coté.

Il ne répondit rien, venant de tourner le coin.

«Je déteste quand il me cache des chose ou lorsqu'il est frustrer contre moi! pensait Kagomé.»

-Inu-Yasha, je…je suis désolé, finit-elle par déclarer, l'ayant rattrapper.

-Ca va, fit-il. Pense plutot au démon et aux autres, la réprimanda-t-il.

«Quel culot, fut la première pensé de cette dernière. Je lui fait des excuse et il en profite pour me réprimander. Mais…il a raison…»

-C'est derrière cette porte! s'exclama le hanyo, fier de lui.

«Enfin! s'exclama Kagomé intérieurement. Il était temps qu'il trouve!»

Avant qu'elle n'ait dit quoi que ce soit, le hanyo avait déjà ouvert la porte et foncait vers le démon qui était sur le point de tuer Hojo. Sango quand à elle, avait remarquer Kagomé et hurla :

-Par ici, j'ai ton arc! Ca risque de t'aider!

La miko s'empressa de rejoindre Sango, blésser et étendu par terre, à bout de force.

-Merci, fit-elle, une fois à ses cotés.

-De rien. Tu devrais tirer, cette monstruausité ne comporte pas réellement de corp. Ce n'est qu'une force psychique qui la contrôle. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse l'arreter avec tes flèches.

La jeune apprenti-miko visa et tira, manquant de peu le hanyo qui le lui fit savoir, une fois Hojo saint et sauf et le démon anéanti.

-Ca va pas la tete! T'as faillit me tuer avec ta flèche!

-Je te rappel que c'est toi qui t'es mit devant sa trajectoir avec Hojo! explosa la jeune fille sous le regard de plus en plus en plus perdu de Hojo.

Le hanyo la regarda et ne trouvant rien d'autre à lui dire, il déclara :

-Trouve la perle. On s'en va! Je ne tiens pas à rester ici plus longtemps. Cet endroit pu le démon et le sang des humain qu'il a dévorer.

Hojo figea.«Là, je suis totalement perdu! Il faut que quelqu'un m'explique!»

La jeune miko s'approcha du reste du démon.

-Kagomé! s'écria Hojo. Fait attention, cette chose est dangereuse!

Elle ne se retourna pas et se pencha sur le corp du démon. Elle prit le fragment, qui se purifia en quelque seconde, puis s'exclama joyeusement :

-Et un de plus!

Inu-yasha s'approcha de la jeune fille, sous le regard de Hojo, un peu inquiet après ce qu'il avait vu le hanyo faire.

-Monte! ordonna ce dernier à la jeune fille. Les autres nous attendent à la lisière du bois.

La jeune fille vint pour monter, mais Hojo l'atrapa par le bras.

-T'es malade! Ce…monstre…il a…il a…il est dangereux!

-Ca va, Hojo. Calme toi, le rassura-t-elle. Suis nous.

Sur ces mot, elle grimpa sur le dos d'Inu-Yasha et ils sortirent du palais.

Ils arrivaient à peine à la lisière du bois que Shippo, accompagner de Miroku et Kirara sortirent des sous-bois, soulager qu'aucun ne soit blesser.

-Vous n'avez rien? demanda Shippo.

-Vous avez vaincu le démon? s'empressa de demander le moine.

-Oui à toute ces question! s'exclama Kagomé. Nous sommes arriver à le battre et a récuperer la perle qu'il possédait.

Inu-Yasha, encore à l'écart, s'appercu de la frayeur de Hojo, à la vue de tout ces événement :

-Euh…je voudrais pas vous interrompre…enfin si,mais…il y a l'"ami" de Kagomé qui ne comprend toujours rien.

Tous cessèrent de parler et se retournèrent vers le lycéen, puis vers Kagomé.

-Je supose que c'est à moi de tout lui expliquer, fit cette dernière.

Elle s'assied dans l'herbe, et fit signe à Hojo de faire de meme.

-Par où commencer…, fit-elle.

-Pourquoi pas par les présentation? fit le jeune homme.

La miko jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres et commenca :

-Hojo, je te présente Sango, la chasseuse de démon, comme celui du château, Shippo, le petit démon-renard, Kirara, le démon adoptif de Sango, Miroku, un moine et Inu-Yasha, que tu as déjà rencontrer dans notre époque.

Il figea.

-Comment ca, "dans notre époque"?

Elle chercha ses mot puis déclara :

-Nous somme 200 ans dans le passer, dans l'ère Sengoku. Je sais ca fait un choc, mais tu va t'y habituer, tu verra.

-Et comment on y est arriver? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet de la réponse qui suivrait.

-Et bien, pour faire court, on est passer par le puit du temple de ma famille.

Il se posait toute sorte de question. Notament sur le comment et le pourquoi de sa présence ici, dans le passer, mais était trop surpris par les quelque déclaration de Kagomé pour pouvoir les poser. Il ne dit donc rien pendant quelque seconde. Le silence fut alors couper par la réflexion d'Inu-Yasha.

-On devrait aller chez Kaede pour en perler, c'est dangereux de rester si près d'un démon avec la perle. Et en plus, j'ai "une faim de loup" comme disait Kagomé.

-Tu as raison, fit cette dernière en se levant.

Elle se retourna vers Hojo.

-Kaede est une amie. Monte sur Kirara avec Sango et Miroku, je monterai sur Inu-Yasha avec Shippo.

Sur ce, ils partirent chez la vieille miko.

-Hojo, voici Kaede! s'exclama la jeune miko. C'est la pretresse de ce village.

-Euh…enchanter, fit le lycéen, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre. Kagomé je…tu…tu peux venir avec moi, je…je voudrait te parler de quelque chose…en…en privé.

La jeune fille l'interrogea du regard, puis elle se leva et l'enttraina dehors, en direction de la foret d'Inu-yasha.

-Qu'y a-t-il? demanda-t-elle une fois rendu dans les bois.

-Et bien, je voulais juste savoir si tu était au courant que…enfin…que Inu-Yasha… qu'il…

-Qu'il a des oreille de chien, le coupa-t-elle.

Il la regarda soulager de savoir qu'elle les avait remarquer.

-Oui..euh..il est…il est un démon, non? demanda-t-il, gener.

-Oui, c'est un démon, mais un hanyo plus précisément.

Il la regarda, l'air un peu perdu.

-Oh! fit-elle. J'oubliais que tu ne sait pas ce que c'est, s'empressa-t-elle de continuer. C'est un demi-démon.

-Alors il a …il a des…des croc et…il peut…euh…il est dangereux? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-Non! s'exclama-t-elle. Pas temps que je serai là…je veux dire tant qu'il aura le colier autour du cou.

Il la regarda, l'air interrogateur.

-Le colier?

-Ah! Euh…il est magique. C'est moi qui en ai le contrôle depuis qu'il a tenter de me… euh…de me tuer, finit-elle.

-Quoi!? s'exclama Hojo.

-Euh..c'est une longue histoire, fit-elle. On y est! fit-elle ensuite.

Il s'arreta de marcher et jeta un coup d'œil au alentour.

-On est où? demanda-t-il.

-C'est le puit par lequel on est passer, fit-elle en pointant le puit en question.

Il remarqua pour la première fois que le paysage était assez feuillu et il posa enfin les yeux sur le puit.

-Alors, c'est par là qu'on passe pour venir ici, fut sa première réflexion. Pourquoi m'as-tu emmener ici? demanda-t-il.

-Il…il faut que tu rentre chez toi et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Il remarqua enfin le sac sur le dos de la jeune fille.

-Tu viens avec moi? demanda-t-il, de l'espoir dans la voix.

-Si, mais…je vais revenir. Je vais juste te reconduire dans notre époque et je reviens. C'est que tu as besoin de la perle pour passer et comme Koga t'a dérober ton fragment je…

-Koga? demanda Hojo. L'homme-loup? Tu le connaît?

-En fait, il…euh…allez, viens, on retourne dans notre époque!

Elle l'agrippa et le poussa dans le puit en meme temps qu'elle sautait.


End file.
